In the area of software development, a paradigm shift from a waterfall approach, with monolithic releases, to an agile approach with incremental releases, has changed the way that an application life cycle is managed. For example, developers tend to integrate early and more frequently to reduce integration failures. To accommodate the requirements of increased frequency of builds, testing and deployments, a plurality of tools, such as configuration management tools, can be used for configuration management of a plurality of machines/client nodes for multiple participants in a software development process.
These tools can use multiple provisioning instructions to configure client nodes for different purposes. However, the multiple provisioning instructions that are stored on a configuration management server can cause a client node to retrieve a provisioning instruction that it does not intend to retrieve.